New Friends
Log Title: New Friends Characters: AI, Snoop, Sparkplug, Spike Location: Autobot City Date: November 19, 2012 Players: BZero (AI, Sparkplug), IceSpark (Snoop), SpikeWitwicky (Spike) TP: Summary: Snoop meets Helperbot AI. Category:2012 Category:Logs As logged by Blaster - Monday, November 19, 2012, 8:40 PM Command Center - Ground Floor - Autobot City :Once you enter this gigantic room, the first thing you notice is the huge mainframe sitting against the far wall. Looking a bit like an updated version Teletraan One, the main computer of Metroplex runs constant checks on the perimeter defenses of Autobot City, keeping the network current. The gigantic viewer takes up most of the wall, and currently displays the area outside Metroplex's gates. Several smaller monitors bear different images, some a satellite-uplinked view of Earth, others of complex data readouts. From here, Earth's situation can be ascertained almost instantaneously. :Along the other walls are assorted computer terminals, linked to Teletraan II, that are used by individual Autobots for data processing and accessing information from the main computer core. On the north wall is a large portrait of Cybertron, apparently the artist's conception of the fabled Golden Age. ;Contents: * AI * Snoop * Transmitter * Teletraan II Snoop says, "Hello!!! We need help! Pointy head? lil bot no play!" She nudges the little robot with her nose. Helperbot AI whrrs to life. Snoop says, "OH! You okay! Yay! Let's go play!" Helperbot AI says, "I am not programmed to play. What is play?" Snoop frowns a little. "It mean have fun." Helperbot AI says,, "What is 'fun'?" Snoop thinks. "Um, it when you laugh and be happy. Not grumpy all time like lots of big bots." AI seems to think for a moment, and then emits: "Ha. Ha. Ha." Snoop says, "Yeah! That it!"" AI beeps in a way that seems happy. Snoop says, "What you do? You new here?" Helperbot AI says, "I am new. I am designed to assist Sparkplug Witwicky." Snoop says, "Oh. I no know that 'bot." Helperbot AI says, "Sparkplug Witwicky isn't a bot. He is a human." Snoop says, "Oh, a squishie!" She looks at the other bot for a minute and her eyes light up. "I know! I have present for you! You wait here?" Helperbot AI says, "'Squishie'? Very well." Snoop grins and runs off. A few minutes later she bounds back in and skids to a stop in front of AI. "I have present!" she beams, and sticks her old Santa hat on AI's head. AI is right were Snoop left it, and doesn't object to Snoop's addition of a Santa hat. Snoop grins her big, toothy smile. "Yay! Dis toy is fun. You can keep it on and big bots laugh when see you! And you can make lil poof on end bouce by do this!" She hops up and down tilting her head from side to side in example. :GAME: AI PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. AI rolls forward and back, twisting its sensor-module back and forth to make the poof dance. Snoop giggles and taps her tail in applause. AI keeps up the motion, seeming almost pleased at Snoop's response. Snoop says, "Dat's it! See? Fun!" Helperbot AI says, "I see." Snoop grins and hops around. AI tries to hop in imitation of Snoop, but its little wheeled legs aren't really up for the task. It suddenly vibrates in... excitement? Irritation? Snoop stops hopping and looks back at the other bot. "uhoh. You ok?" Helperbot AI says, "I must return to the repair bay." Snoop says, "I... oh. You sick? I can carry you!" Helperbot AI says, "That... won't be necessary. But you are welcome to come with me." Snoop looks concerned. She shuffles up behind the little 'bot, "ok" AI spins, and heads out into the hallway. Central Corridor - Ground Level - Autobot City :The corridor leading out from the Main Entrance opens up onto the central highway, a wide metal road stretching into the depths of Autobot City. Brilliant metal buildings surround you, thrusting their bulk towards the sky. Clear crystalline tubes and heavy scaffold walkways crisscross between the structures high above you. :Smaller streets branch off at different points down the highway, reaching out to the polished buildings and towers. Turning left at any of the first smattering of intersections will take you to the broad tapered cube of the Medical Wing. The clinical looking structure also houses the science and engineering labs used by Autobot scientists. Just past the last of the research labs (often identifiable as Wheeljack's by the shudder of an explosion or plumes of oily smoke) lies the Autobot industrial park and main warehouse. There, the majority of Metroplex's workforce builds and stores the supplies needed to maintain the city, shuttles and Autobots in their struggle against the Decepticons. :Stretching along nearly the entire right length of the main highway is the massive Residential Complex. The sparkling array of skyscrapers holds the apartments and living quarters of every worker, warrior and officer in the city. Finally, imposing itself at the opposite end of the main strip is the fortified Command Center. The center of operations for all activity in Metroplex, the squat bunker seems dwarfed by the massive communications tower rising up next to it. Traffic here ranges from light to hectic, but there's nearly always someone or something coming or going in this area. AI rolls out into the hallway, stops, makes a 90 degree turn, and heads for the repair bay. Snoop comes in and looks around for her little buddy. She spots him and follows. AI turns again, and rolls into the repair bay. Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City :This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. ;Contents: * AI * Sparkplug * Spike * Generic Autobot Medic * Intensive Care Unit 2 * Intensive Care Unit 1 Sparkplug is working on downed Autobot Striker, who's been offline since 2002. Spike nods in affirmation. "That's the one!" Sparkplug rasps, "I dunno... I thought she was kind of cute." The door to the repair bay opens, and Sparkplug's helperbot wheels in, wearing what looks like a Santa hat on its sensor pod. Snoop follows the little bot into the room and skids to a stop when she sees it's occupied. Spike frowns and looks at Snoop. "Uh...heyah. We were just talking about you." AI stops before Sparkplug and Spike. "I was detained before collecting your requested parts, Sparkplug. I apologize." Its digitized voice sounds strangely apologetic. Sparkplug rasps, "Oh, hey! Speak of the devil, and she appears!" AI spins in place, looking between Snoop, Sparkplug, and Spike, the pom on its Santa hat bopping with each turn. Spike blinks and looks at the assistobot. It SOUNDS like regret. Is this bot learning this quickly? "Don't worry about it...we were just curious as to where you were." Spike looks at Snoop. "You've been hanging out with this...bot?" Snoop says, "I... uh... um. Yeah. He had come to sick place. He may be sick." Spike smiles slightly. "Funny, he was fine a few hours ago, right dad?" Snoop looks down. "I no break him. We just play." Spike looks up at Snoop. "No... but it's nice to know WHERE he's at." He looks at the Santa Clause cap. "What's with the...holiday getup?" Snoop says, "I give him present! It fun! You make poof dance!" Sparkplug sits back, watching the exchange with a smile. Helperbot AI says, "I am unharmed." Spike grins. "Sorry, "Poof dance?" Snoop nods. "The poof dances!" She looks at AI. "Show 'em lil 'bot?" Spike shakes his head quickly (maybe futilely?). "No, that won't be necessary!" AI nonetheless demonstrates by rolling forward and back while flipping its sensor pod to the right and left, making the hat poof dance. Sparkplug rasps, "Oh, my. Did Blaster program that?" Snoop grins and hops from one foot to the other with glee. AI seems to respond to the attention with renewed attempts at frivolity. Spike smiles slightly. "That's...nice." trying not to laugh, he says "But... personally, I'd like to keep him as 'serviceable' to Sparkplug as possible. Sparkplug rasps, "Maybe we can teach it some carols." Helperbot AI says, "I remain fully serviceable." Sparkplug seems amused. AI continues its awkward but earnest dance. Sparkplug rasps, "Do ya know 'Jingle Bells'?" Spike sets his wrench down and covers his face. AI beeps out 'Jingle Bells' as it dances and shakes, not at all to the rhythm. Snoop me dances around in with AI. "Fun! Fun! Fun! We have fun! We have fun all daaaaay!" AI seems to pick up on the dance in its own limited way. It seems it has been slightly snoopified in the short time it was gone. Sparkplug chuckles. "Maybe we should decorate it like a tree." Spike says flatly "Dad..." He fishes in his book bag for an Ibuprofin. "What about dad's supplies?" he says, hoping to get the bot back onto the more 'serious' issues of the day. AI switches to a chipcore version of 'O Christmas Tree.' It straightens up. "AH, yes. Presents. I shall return." It turns in place, hat-poof bopping, and rolls out. Sparkplug looks over at his son and grins. "What?" he asks, in an oh-lighten-up tone. Snoop stops dancing and looks around. Spike adds "Sorry, guess I've been hanging around Crosscut too much." He tries not to grin. "It's just that Blaster and I spent like... weeks programming that guy." Snoop starts backing toward the door. Helperbot AI is gone for several minutes. Sparkplug is still on a platform over Striker, although he's taken a break from his repairs. Spike grins. "Yeah, I..." he falls silent as the AI returns. AI rolls back in, still wearing a Santa hat but now carrying an armload of communications supplies. Spike looks at the AI. "Thanks!" Snoop sees that everyone is starting to work again, so slips out of the door. AI beep beeps at Snoop as she leaves, and then wheels over to bring the parts to Sparkplug so he can repair Striker's communications systems, should he ever wake up. Spike looks over at the AI. He clears his throat. "So... what is the temperature outside?" He is a tad afraid of the 'beep' - he liked a talking AI - just not a carol-signing one. After all, what would happen if the AI stumbled across Paul McCartney's "Simply Having a Wonderful Christmas Time"? Sparkplug is on a platform over the downed Autobot Striker, repairing Striker's communications systems with parts brought by his helper, AI. AI beeps. "It is currently 41 degrees. The sky is clear with no chance of rain, and wind is coming from the north-northeast at 4 MPH. Humidity is at 72 percent. " Spike smiles, "thanks... " Sparkplug smirks. "Well, I'll be damned. Rollin' Weather Channel we got here." AI beeps, sounding pleased with the praise. Spike looks over to the AI. "Do you have any questions for us, since you've been activated?" He looks at Track's personality component and thinks aloud. "Wonder if I could make him humbler..." : Sparkplug LOL : Sparkplug says, "Ask Gears how well that kind of tinkering works out..." Helperbot AI says, "What is 'Christmas'?" : Sparkplug says, "It's a very special episode of the TRansformers. =)" : Spike lols. "Yeah - Gears - I don't think many people would have shed a tear for him if he were to have bit it in TFTM -" Spike breathes out, thinking of an 'ambassador' answer. "Well, it's a religious holiday for Christians - one of the major religions on this planet." He looks at his dad and shrugs, it's accurate, right? : AI says, "He was supposed to in the script, in a really gory fashion. I would have... I loves me some fucked up minibots. =D" : Spike grins. "Yeah, that's how a former RPer and I devised the Frenzy/Spike beat down - had it Frenzy with a severe inferiority complex, maybe snapping at hearing a Decepticon joke even a human could take Frenzy - and prove said Decepticon wrong by going after the Autobot's squishee mascot. Spike looks at his dad to see if he's pissed about giving maybe a too general account of Christmas. He adds "...the holiday celebrates the birth of the person who most Christians believe is the son of God, our creator." Helperbot AI says, "AH, yes. Jesus. Thank you." Sparkplug does seem to be a little disapprovingly bemused by Spike's secular summary, but seems a little more surprised by the AI's knowledge of Jesus. Spike looks over at his dad, "Dad, I KNOW - but I want to make sure the Autobots get a FULL spectrum of religious beliefs!" Helperbot AI says, "I am aware of Earth's major religions, but not all customs and holidays. I will reference 'Christmas' with what I know of Christianity." Sparkplug shakes his head. "It's fine. Just a little weird." Spike says, "They don't impose Primus on us... we should follow in kind." : Spike wipes some tears from his eyes. If his grandpa could only see him now. : Sparkplug hees! Spike says, "Buster may be a good resource to talk to about religions." He adds "I'm SURE he took a class in college about theology of some sort." Sparkplug chuckles. "Of course. He'd have to -- what possible job could it lead to?" Spike tries not to smile. "I...I didn't say AI stares from one Witwicky to the other, not getting the joke. Spike grins. "It's just - I'm sure he took the class because I'm almost positive he took almost every class on campus." He adds "God love him..." Sparkplug rasps, "That would explain why he's been in school longer than Skyfire has been alive..." AI listens in silence, analysing each barb for meaning. Spike looks at the AI. "By the way, please do not relay what we just said to Buster under ANY circumstance. Sometimes - human siblings occasionally tease one another - as an odd show of affection." Helperbot AI says, "Understood. Blaster programmed me with security protocols." Sparkplug sobers up as he realized AI has been listening and no-doubt recording. He DOES transform into a micro-cassette tape, after all. Spike looks at his dad. "The last thing I need is to have almost five years of goodwill between Buster and me go down the tubes. Besides, he stayed in college. I barely made it 2 semesters." Sparkplug rasps, "I'm sure he'd understand." Sparkplug turns to the helperbot. "Still... just in case.. don't repeat any of that." Spike looks at his watch. "Suppose I should head out. I still need to look at Daniel's homework." He shakes his head, "The scary thing - it's getting to the point where essays and English are the only thing I can look at. THe rest - math, biology - he's soaring past me." Sparkplug grins. "That's my grandson!" he says proudly. Helperbot AI says, "I have extensive knowledge of mathematics and Earth biology. If you like, I would happily lend a hand." Spike says, "Yeah - thank Pri..I mean God Carly's here to check his math." He nods and walks over to the AI and pats its shoulder. "Thanks again - " Sparkplug chuckles and shakes his head at Spike's near-use of Primus. If HIS dad could see them now... Spike finishes up some repairs and closes Tracks' hood and walks over to his dad. "You're turning in soon, right?" AI beeps that Spike is welcome, and retreats out of the Witwickys' way.